Those Who Are
by Kioee
Summary: Jonouchi has been working hard since graduating high school. He needs to in order to pay his rent. But he enjoys his free time, and after a run in with Mokuba, his free time has been spent more and more at the Kaiba mansion.
1. Chapter One

**Author Note**: This fic has been severely revamped from the original version. (which was written 8 years ago, so this note may not affect anyone reading it this time around, but just thought I'd mention)

Chapter One

"_What am I doing here?"_ Jonouchi thought as he stood inside Seto Kaiba's study.

Jonouchi had the day off work and some spare cash and headed straight for the arcade. He probably should have put the money towards an emergency fund, but dammit if he wasn't going to relieve some stress. He could feel the buttons practically breaking while trying to beat the high score on a fighting game when a familiar voice called out to him. "You might as well give up, Jonouchi. That high score is mine."

He finished the last round and looked to see Mokuba leaning against the wall next to the game. "Hey, Mokuba. A guy can dream can't he?"

"Well, keep dreaming." He grinned smugly. The kid was taking after his older brother. Though, he wasn't much of a kid anymore. It looked like he hit a growth spurt in the last couple of years.

"So long time no see, huh?" Jonouchi realized that he and Mokuba never really talked before. There were always other people around and usually something life-threatening going on.

"Yeah, Seto and I have been pretty busy with Kaiba Corp stuff. I'd tell you more about it, but it's confidential." Mokuba looked like he was about to burst with pride. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he was working on things in the company – he was a smart kid – but still a kid.

"What have you been up to, Jonouchi?"

He shrugged. "You know. Working my butt off. Moved outta my dad's place and in with Honda."

"I don't see why you didn't go into professional dueling like Yugi. You got good enough for something like that."

He shrugged again. "Just didn't work out that way."

Mokuba let the conversation drop. "Well as long as you're happy, I guess."

"Yeah." Jonouchi leaned on the game, examining the instructions. "So, uh, nice weather we've been having."

Mokuba scoffed. "Jonouchi, I know we were never really close friends, but is the weather really the only thing you can think of to talk about?"

"I see you're still a brat."

"And you still couldn't think of a good insult if it hit you in the face." Mokuba looked around the arcade. "Come on. I've got way better games at home, including some that haven't been released yet. Think you're up for the challenge?"

Jonouchi grinned. "I never back down from a challenge. You're on, kid!"

They rode to the Kaiba mansion in a limo and Jonouchi couldn't help but shift around a bit. He wasn't used to this sort of luxury. It was nice, of course, but while laughing in the arcade with Mokuba, Jonouchi had forgotten that the kid was a billionaire. Jonouchi wasn't even a thousand-aire after all the bills were paid. Mokuba was perfectly comfortable with the situation, chatting about how he's gotten more work with Kaiba Corp now that he was getting older. ("I'm the same age as Seto was when he took over the company, after all.") Jonouchi talked about his job as custodian at a small office building. It wasn't the most glamorous work and didn't require being a genius, but he took pride in what he did and his co-workers were a great group of people.

The limo pulled up to the mansion and Jonouchi still couldn't believe the sheer size of the place. Mokuba was going on about how he had a couple games sent to him for beta testing because of his connections as Vice President of Kaiba Corp. Jonouchi couldn't help but laugh as the kid bragged.

They had been playing games for a couple hours when Jonouchi asked Mokuba to hit pause. "Hey, where's the bathroom? I've got about 100 gallons of soda in me."

"Third door on the right." Jonouchi walked out the door and down the hall counting the doors until he found the third one. He turned the handle and walked into the room. It was obvious from the bookshelves, desk, and lack of a toilet that this was not the bathroom.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kaiba barely looked up from his computer. "I don't appreciate people barging into my personal space and certainly not you."

"I- well, I got lost-"

"Jonouchi!" Mokuba came running into the room. "I meant to say the left. Third door on the left."

Kaiba sighed. "Just get out so I can work." They left the study and Mokuba closed the door behind them.

"I'm really sorry, Jonouchi. Big brother didn't seem too mad, at least."

"He seemed pretty pissed before you came in."

"He's just grumpy when he gets interrupted. Now hurry back so I can kick your ass some more."

The gaming continued and Jonouchi was no match for Mokuba. Jonouchi claimed it was because he had never played before and Mokuba had but the truth was the kid was just that good. Mokuba looked out the window at the setting sun and sighed.

"It's getting kind of late."

"Do you need me to leave?"

"Not if you don't have to."

"Nah. I don't have to work tomorrow either. I can stay up pretty late tonight."

Mokuba smiled. "Cool! I should see if you can stay over." He ran out of the room before Jonouchi could say anything. Sure it would be cool to stay up late, playing video games and binging on snack food, but the Kaiba mansion was sort of intimidating. Not to mention the other resident of the household. Jonouchi couldn't stand Kaiba.

"'Certainly not you.' Who does he think he is anyway?" Jonouchi much preferred the younger Kaiba for company. Mokuba could turn on the sarcasm sometimes, but he was more pleasant to deal with. Jonouchi sighed. Why did Kaiba always have to get to him so easily? One small comment and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Mokuba returned. "Hey, he said yes! Of course, he said to not stay up too late but we all know sleepovers aren't for sleeping." He paused, catching sight of Jonouchi's sour expression. "You okay?"

Jonouchi quickly smiled and laughed. "It's nothing. Your brother just pisses me off, and you know me; I can't just let things go. It'll be fine. I won't be a grump. Let's play some more of these games. I'm sure I can beat you at something."

A light snoring came from the floor. Jonouchi felt a bit uncomfortable about taking the bed while Mokuba slept on the floor, and he was sure there were guestrooms, but it was nice to have the company and Mokuba had insisted. Unfortunately, even with laying in the most comfortable bed he'd ever experienced, he couldn't fall asleep. Insomnia was not usually a problem for him. Jonouchi could practically sleep on a bed of nails and not be disturbed. He got up and quietly left the room so as not to wake up Mokuba.

He walked down the hall to find the kitchen. Maybe a late night snack would put him more at ease. He noticed the door to the study was open and couldn't resist peaking inside. Kaiba was no longer at work. Maybe the guy had gone to sleep. Jonouchi snorted as he tried to imagine that. He forgot that Kaiba wasn't actually a robot, but it was still difficult to imagine him doing such human things as sleeping.

Jonouchi turned the corner and saw a light on coming from the kitchen. Peering into the doorway he saw Kaiba sitting at the island and drinking from a mug. Jonouchi could smell freshly brewed coffee and rolled his eyes. Of course Kaiba would drink coffee at two in the morning. So much for him being a normal human. Sighing, he entered the kitchen. He didn't want a confrontation, but he was still hungry.

Kaiba jumped, not expecting anyone. He quickly recovered and glared at Jonouchi. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you ever sleep?"

"Is there something you needed, or can I be left in peace?"

"I couldn't sleep and I got hungry. Sorry my existence annoys you so much."

"Whatever. Help yourself."

Jonouchi slammed his hand on the counter top. "Why do you have to be such a jerk to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't take it too hard. Haven't you heard? I don't like anyone."

"Whatever." Jonouchi grabbed a bag of chips and began to eat. "I should at least thank you for letting me stay over."

"It's nothing. Mokuba's other friends never want to come here. I suppose they're afraid of me."

Jonouchi snorted. "You're not scary at all."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and got up. "I've got work to do. Get some sleep."

Jonouchi stared at the doorway. He just didn't get that guy.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jonouchi returned home in the afternoon the next day. Honda was sitting on the couch playing a game, but looked up when his best friend entered their apartment.

"Dude, where were you? I passed up on the couch waiting for you to get home. I thought you might have died or something."

Jonouchi laughed. "What are you, my mother?" He flopped down beside Honda. "I saw Mokuba yesterday at the arcade. We played a bunch of video games at his place and I just crashed there."

"The Kaiba mansion? That place is a little creepy." He stretched. "Not to mention Kaiba's there. I don't think I'd want to hang around someplace where he'd be."

"He was working the whole time. Barely saw him at all. He's just as rude as ever, though." Jonouchi frowned. "Apparently Mokuba's other friends share your point of view and don't go over there."

"That's rough. Hey, why don't we go to Burger World today? Anzu invited us."

Jonouchi smiled. "Hey, yeah. I haven't seen her in ages! So she's on a break from school?"

"Yeah. And she wants to hang out with us losers."

Usually Jonouchi wouldn't have the money to go out to eat after going to the arcade, but he had only played one game before leaving with Mokuba, so he was comfortable spending some of his extra cash on food. He probably would have spent the money anyway, just to spend time with a friend he barely got to see anymore.

They got to the restaurant where Anzu was waiting outside for them. "Hey, guys!" She pulled them both into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

Honda and Jonouchi talked about their different jobs. Honda worked as a clerk for a small office building and Jonouchi was working as part of a cleaning crew at a hotel. They hadn't made the grades to get into university, but they got by just fine. Anzu talked about school. She had been learning a lot more about dance and felt she was really improving since going abroad to study.

"There was a big Duel Monsters tournament in New York a few months back," Honda remembered. "Did you get a chance to see Yugi at all?"

Anzu blushed. "Yeah, we went to the Empire State Building and ate lunch in Central Park."

Jonouchi grinned. "So are you two dating yet, or what?"

Anzu sighed. "You know, we're just so busy with our lives right now. I don't know if- Hey! Exactly how is that any of your business?" She crossed her arms and glared at Jonouchi.

Honda started laughing. "Relax, Anzu, he's just teasing you. Besides if you and Yugi did get together, he'd probably at least mention it when he calls." Anzu unfolded her arms and picked at her fries. She wasn't up for talking about relationships right now.

"Hey, Jonouchi spent the night at Kaiba's last night."

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Don't say it like that, Honda." Jonouchi smacked his friend on the arm. "I hung out with Mokuba yesterday and crashed in his room."

"How is Mokuba, anyway?"

"Busy with Kaiba Corp stuff, apparently. The kid is 15-years-old and a business man." Jonouchi laughed. He checked his watch and stood up. "I actually have to go now. Work early in the morning. I need to get some decent sleep."

"You need to call me more often, okay?" said Anzu.

"I know, I know." Jonouchi waved to his friends as he left the restaurant.

Sunday was one of those work days that never seemed to end. The hotel where Jonouchi worked hosted a group of American tourists who thought it was okay to trash their rooms. There was no property damage, but that didn't quite make up for the fact that Jonouchi kept finding vomit where vomit should not be.

"I at least manage to keep it to the bathroom when I get drunk," he grumbled.

"Having problems?" Jonouchi's coworker, Shindou, leaned against the doorway. Shindou always looked like he was enjoying himself too much.

"You just gonna stand there and smirk at me, or do you have something to say?"

Shindou laughed and pulled some cleaning supplies off his own cart. "My hall roomed some old ladies who were here for a quilting convention, so I got my cleaning done early. I heard about the hell that rampaged through this hall and though you could use a hand."

"My knight in shining armor." The two men laughed and began working. Thanks to Shindou's help, Jonouchi managed to get his work done a half hour before the five o'clock shift change.

Jonouchi and Shindou worked on putting supplies away before the shift ended. Shindou leaned against the shelves. "Hey, you wanna go out and get a drink tonight?"

"I'm underage."

"Well then just a dinner. What do you say? I'm buying." Shindou grinned and Jonouchi couldn't help but smile back. Shindou had a nice smile.

"I'm not one to turn down a free meal," Jonouchi laughed.

Shindou and Jonouchi walked to a small restaurant at the end of the street. It was an inconspicuous place and didn't see much in the way of customers, but when the few people who were there saw Shindou they greeted him like an old friend.

"The usual for me, and the same for my friend here," he called to the waiter.

"Sure thing, Shindou. "

The two men took a seat near the back of the restaurant enjoying the fish stew Shindou had ordered.

"So what do you do outside of work? Who is Jonouchi at home? What are his likes and dislikes? His hopes, dreams, and aspirations?"

"Pretty nosy, aren't we?" Jonouchi laughed.

"You're just very intriguing. I want to know about you."

"Um, ok. I like to play video games. My roommate and I have a couple of consoles. I hang around with friends." Jonouchi chuckled. "I don't lead a very exciting life."

"Not everything has to be all excitement all the time. Living a low-key life is nothing to be ashamed of." Shindou smiled. "I'm not much of a party animal either. A real homebody."

"I've definitely become more of a homebody since moving out of my dad's."

"We could be homebodies together at my place tonight."

It took a moment for Shindou's words to fully register with Jonouchi. Even so, the most he could think of as a reply was a slow, "What?"

"Listen, I could be way out of line, but I just think you're great, and I really enjoy being around you, and I'd like to put my mouth on you."

Jonouchi's heart started beating faster and felt slightly light-headed at those words. He swallowed hard and spoke. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Jonouchi followed Shindou to his apartment, all the while his nerves increasing. He had never done anything like this before and wasn't exactly sure why he agreed. It felt good to be wanted and Shindou was an attractive guy. A few years ago, Jonouchi wouldn't have admitted that he liked guys, and it still wasn't something he was going to broadcast to the world, but he was more comfortable with it. Comfortable enough to spontaneously go home with a coworker.

Shindou unlocked the door and opened it for Jonouchi. As soon as Jonouchi stepped into the apartment Shindou shut the door and pushed Jonouchi against the adjacent wall. Jonouchi's breath caught in surprise as Shindou started kissing his neck. Jonouchi grabbed Shindou's hips and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

Shindou shrugged off his jacket and tugged at Jonouchi's shirt. Jonouchi went to work with the buttons on Shindou's shirt and soon they were back against the wall, skin against skin. Shindou lightly nipped at Jonouchi's collar bones and Jonouchi ran his fingernails across Shindou's back. Their breathing became heavy and Shindou pressed his lips against Jonouchi's. Jonouchi eagerly kissed back and soon their mouths opened to let each other's tongues in. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he was doing any of this right, but Shindou seemed to be into it.

Jonouchi felt a tugging at his waist and realized Shindou was unbuttoning his pants. As they fell to the floor, Jonouchi stepped out of them and rubbed himself against Shindou. Shindou's breath hitched and his breathing became raspier. He started a trail of kisses from Jonouchi's neck to his lower stomach. He quickly pulled down Jonouchi's boxers and looked up from his kneeling position. Jonouchi ran his hands through Shindou's hair and this was all the encouragement he needed to place his mouth around the head of Jonouchi's penis. He let out a low moan and gripped Shindou's hair tighter. Shindou kept a hand pressed against Jonouchi's hip to keep him from bucking. Shindou took more into his mouth and began to tease with his tongue. He picked up his pace and soon Jonouchi was moaning in time to Shindou's strokes.

He could feel himself reaching climax and Shindou's pace went faster and faster until Jonouchi started to ejaculate. Shindou took his mouth off and used his hand to finish Jonouchi off. Jonouchi's legs started to shake and he sank to the floor, breathing heavily. Shindou grinned and nuzzled into his neck. "So I take it you enjoyed yourself."

Jonouchi let out a breathy, "Yes," and idly played with Shindou's hair.

"You can stay over if you'd like. I'll cook you breakfast and feed you from my plate or something romantic like that."

Jonouchi smiled. "I'll just need to let my roommate know to not wait up for me." He dug into the pocket of his pants to pull out his phone and noticed he had an unread message. Flipping open his phone, he saw that it was from Mokuba. The kid had a new game he needed to test the multiplayer out on. Both of his options sounded incredibly appealing, but the reasons were so different that it was not an easy choice for Jonouchi to make.

Noticing Jonouchi's frown, Shindou spoke up. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, one of my friends invited me to hang out and I hardly ever get the chance to see the kid. But, how often do I get invited to stay the night with someone who's going to make me a romantic breakfast?"

"Go meet your friend. I'll just have to sleep with you another time." He ran a hand up Jonouchi's thigh and then stood up. "We should probably get you cleaned up first. You probably don't want to walk around with dried semen on your stomach."

"Heh. Yeah."

"Bathroom's down the hall to the left. It's the room with the toilet. You can't miss it."

After getting cleaned up Jonouchi texted Mokuba back to let him know he was free and in return was told he'd get a limo to pick him up. Jonouchi wanted to protest but Mokuba was stubborn and he was in too good a mood to argue. Being in a limo was still a weird experience, and without Mokuba with him, he felt even more out of place. Still, he was excited to spend some more time with the kid, who was waiting at the gate for him when the limo pulled up.

"Jonouchi! Come on! This game looks so cool, and the multiplayer is cooperative so you don't have to worry about losing to me."

They headed straight for Mokuba's room and Jonouchi couldn't help but notice Kaiba's office door was open. He glanced inside and saw Kaiba at his desk, looking focused on some papers. Once Mokuba and Jonouchi got settled in the younger boy's room and started up the game Mokuba got to talking.

"I asked Seto to play with me but he's busy." He rolled his eyes. "He's definitely way ahead on everything that needs to be done. I don't see how all that stuff can be that urgent."

"That's totally lame, Mokuba."

"You've got that right."

They played the game for a solid few hours before Mokuba started falling asleep at the controller and Jonouchi insisted that they both go to bed. Mokuba saved their game progress and got into his bed, and Jonouchi left the room making like he was going to the guest room, but once he shut the door, he walked the opposite way.

"Hey, asshole." Kaiba looked up at the sudden intrusion and scowled.

"Excuse me? Exactly what makes you think that it's okay to barge in on me while I'm working and insulting me in my own home?"

"You can't take a few hours out of your day to play a game with your brother?"

Kaiba sighed. "I have a lot of work to do right now."

Jonouchi crossed the room and gestured angrily at the papers strewn across the desk. "And none of this can be put on hold for just a few hours? When was the last time you spend some time with Mokuba?"

"My family is none of your business. I only tolerate you here because Mokuba seems to enjoy your company, though I can't imagine why, but if you continue to yell at me and talk about things you know nothing about, I won't feel at all bad about forbidding you from coming back here."

"Yeah well if you saw that kid's face tonight, you'd feel different."

Kaiba stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Do you think I take this lightly? I'm not discussing this with you. Now leave or I'll have security force you out."

Jonouchi sneered but decided he didn't want to cause more of a scene. He muttered, "Jerk," as he walked out the door.

In the morning, Mokuba came running into the guest room, practically jumping on Jonouchi. "I figure with a couple more sessions, we can finish the game and I can write up my review. So let me know when you've got some free time and we can make out a schedule."

Jonouchi sat up and stretched. "You are way too energetic right now. What time is it, anyway?"

"Jeez, Jonouchi, it's almost ten. I was awake an hour ago, but decided to be gracious enough to let you sleep in."

Jonouchi laughed. "I'm not much of a morning person."

"Let's get some breakfast in you, and we can discuss scheduling. "

"Aren't you a little young to be so business-minded?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto was running the company when he was my age."

"And isn't he just the shining beacon of well-adjusted adulthood."

Mokuba tugged at Jonouchi's shirt sleeve. "Shut up and get out of bed. I'm starving."

Together they worked out their gaming schedule, with Jonouchi leaving one of his days off open. He knew Shindou had the same day off, and the guy did owe him breakfast.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jonouchi sat in the break room enjoying his lunch when Shindou came in with his own lunch. They smiled at each other and Shindou sat in the chair next to Jonouchi. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing much better now that I get to see you."

"That was incredibly cheesy, Shindou."

"I was going for charming."

Jonouchi smiled. "You don't need to charm me, you know."

"Already got you hooked, I see."

"You could say that." Jonouchi felt his heart start racing. This was definite flirting. He wasn't experienced with this sort of thing. Then again, he wasn't experienced with getting a blow job either and that seemed to go well.

"Glad to hear it."

This was the perfect chance. "Hey, Shindou. I was thinking since we've both got tomorrow off I could come over tonight. You do owe me breakfast after all."

Shindou smirked. "That sounds like a great plan." He looked at his watch. "Well, break time's over. I'll see you after work."

The end of the shift did not come fast enough for Jonouchi, but Shindou was waiting for him at the door and slung an arm around him. "I have been thinking about you all day," he muttered in Jonouchi's ear and the younger man blushed.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well, I am starving, and my favorite cook is working at this one restaurant. It's a little more expensive, but this cook will take care of us."

The restaurant looked like it was on the more expensive side. There were tablecloths and centerpieces on the table. However, it seemed the dress code was more on the casual side, which put Jonouchi more at ease. He wasn't exactly wearing a tie. The hostess smiled at the two of them and led them to a table near the center of the room.

She handed them menus and took out her pad of order slips. "Can I get you something to drink to start out?"

"Uh, some green tea for me."

Shindou smiled. "The same for me." He handed back the menus. "Tell Kyo that Shindou's here. He knows my order. And tell him to make it for two."

"Of course. I'll be right back with your drinks and your orders will be up shortly, then."

Jonouchi and Shindou were soon drinking their tea and talking about their lives before working at the hotel. Shindou did well in school and almost went to university but already couldn't afford it when his mother got sick. He had to start working right away to support his family.

"I was a pretty bad student. University wasn't even an option. I thought about dueling professionally. I've done pretty good in tournaments, but I'm just not sure that's a realistic option for me."

"You wouldn't survive five minutes in the professional dueling world." Jonouchi tensed at the sound of the voice beside him. Shindou looked bewildered at Jonouchi.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

Kaiba scoffed. "It's a restaurant. I'm here to eat. Though, I may have just lost my appetite. I can't believe they let people like you in here."

"Can you just leave us alone?"

Kaiba's eyes trailed over to Shindou, who still looked perplexed by the situation. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Jonouchi. "Fine. I have something I need to discuss with the chef anyway," he said, and walked toward the kitchen.

"So you and Seto Kaiba seem to be good friends."

"Heh. You could say that."

"He seems like kind of an asshole, but he sure is pretty."

"Yeah. Asshole doesn't even- wait. Pretty? What?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"You think he's pretty?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be jealous. I just happen to appreciate beauty when I see it."

"I'm not jealous of that creep."

Kaiba walked out of the kitchen, followed by another man carrying two plates of food. Kaiba walked out of the restaurant and the man came to Jonouchi and Shindou's table. "Shindou! Good to see you! And seeing a friend is definitely needed. Who's your date?" Jonouchi blushed at the word "date." That's exactly what it was, but publicly announcing that he was on a date with another man wasn't something he was prepared for.

"Kyo, this is Jonouchi. I met him at work." Shindou gave a goofy smile. "So what was the deal with Seto Kaiba?"

"He wants me to be his personal chef. His current one is retiring and I guess I make great food or something."

"You gonna go for it?"

"No way. I love it here, serving the masses. Besides, if I'm stuck being private chef, I won't get to feed you, and you're my favorite person to cook for."

"You treat me too well, Kyo. What would I do without you?"

"Probably starve."

Jonouchi felt a lot like a third wheel. He picked at his food, which was delicious – he understood why Kaiba wanted to hire the guy – but he didn't enjoy it as much as he wanted while watching Shindou flirt with someone else right in front of him.

Kyo was laughing at something Shindou said, but looked back at the kitchen. "Unfortunately, my break is over and I must, again, slave away for the masses."

"See you around."

"You better."

The two men soon finished their food and arrived back at Shindou's place. Shindou led Jonouchi to the couch and snuggled into him. "You smell nice."

"I smell like work."

"No. You have a smell that's just you." Shindou was speaking into Jonouchi's neck and Jonouchi craned his head to give Shindou more access. Shindou took the opportunity to nibble at the flesh. Jonouchi shifted to wrap his legs around Shindou. This was met with Shindou bucking against Jonouchi and he let out a gasp which led to a moan. Shindou chuckled into Jonouchi's neck and continued grinding against the other man.

Jonouchi ran his hands down Shindou's sides and pulled up on the hem of the shirt. Shindou eagerly followed the lead and pulled his shirt over his head and did the same to Jonouchi's shirt. Jonouchi pushed Shindou back down and moved himself between the other man's legs. Shindou pulled Jonouchi closer and kissed him hungrily. Jonouchi worked on the buttons of Shindou's jeans and slid them off, running his hands down the insides Shindou's thighs. Shindou shuddered at the touch and rocked his hips up, his body begging for more.

Jonouchi eagerly obliged and wrapped his hand around Shindou's erection and began slow strokes along the shaft. Shindou moaned and Jonouchi was growing more aroused. He broke contact with Shindou just long enough to remove his own pants. Shindou gripped Jonouchi's shoulders and thrust along with the strokes.

Moving up Shindou's body with a trail of kisses, Jonouchi reached Shindou's lips. Jonouchi felt the vibrations of Shindou's moaning while stroking Shindou's tongue with his own. He moved his hands hold Shindou closer to him as he began rolling his hips against Shindou's. Their bodies picked up pace and their breathing became ragged and heavy.

Jonouchi felt himself reaching climax and Shindou was not far behind. After a few more thrusts, Jonouchi collapsed on top of Shindou and they spent a few moments regaining regular breathing.

Shindou started playing with Jonouchi's hair. "That was pretty great."

"I had a pretty good time myself."

"Let's go shower and then get some sleep. I need some rest before I make that breakfast."

Jonouchi laughed and let Shindou lead him to the bathroom where he didn't plan on much cleaning up to happen right away.

Jonouchi awoke the next morning to the smell of food cooking feeling as if he'd had the best sleep of his life. Not only did he sleep better when someone else was around, but Shindou's bed was high quality. He wondered how Shindou afforded such a nice mattress, but his stomach growling put an end to that thought process. He made his way to the kitchen where Shindou was cooking a Western breakfast. It wasn't the healthiest of foods, but heaps of eggs and bacon with toast was just what Jonouchi needed to satisfy his hunger.

A buzzing came from the living room and Jonouchi realized it was his phone. He quickly made his way to the other room and dug into the pockets of his pants. "Hey, Mokuba."

"Jonouchi, I don't know what you're doing, but you have to come over as soon as possible. I found a bonus level in this game and it's glitching in the best way possible. It's like physics don't exist at all."

"Ah, okay. I'll text you when I'm ready."

"I'll send a limo for you. Hurry."

Jonouchi turned back to the kitchen. Shindou was grinning. "Mokuba, huh? You've got a secret boyfriend?"

Jonouchi laughed. "No. He's, uh." After the run-in with Kaiba yesterday, Jonouchi didn't want Shindou to know he was going over to the guy's house. "He's a good friend, who's testing out this game and I've been helping him out."

"Hm. You need a ride?"

"No. I've, uh, got one coming."

"Well, you should probably put some clothes on before leaving. Though, it is a shame to cover all that up."

Jonouchi soon finished up his breakfast and got dressed. He texted Mokuba an address that was a block away from Shindou's apartment. He was uncomfortable enough accepting the ride in the limo; he didn't want to have Shindou make a big deal about it.

Getting closer to the Kaiba mansion, Jonouchi became apprehensive about seeing Kaiba there. Did he know Jonouchi was on a date, or did he just assume he was seeing two friends out to dinner? Jonouchi groaned as he thought about Kaiba harassing him for dating another man. Not to mention how he'd feel about Jonouchi being friends with Mokuba. Or what Mokuba would think of the situation himself. Jonouchi sighed. "This wouldn't happen if I was only into women," he muttered to himself. It would be easier that way, sure, but he couldn't help who he was attracted to, and it certainly wasn't like he didn't enjoy himself around Shindou.

The limo pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door for Jonouchi. He got out of the car and decided to push his worries to the back of his mind. He'd deal with that stuff later if he needed to.


End file.
